All types of insects can be found within hotel rooms, motel rooms, cruise ships and in one's own home. The common bed bug is a particularly irritating insect because it attacks humans for blood. When a human body lies down at night, the bed bugs come out from the box spring and mattress to feed on human blood and then return back into their homes to lay eggs and reproduce.
Many doctors of entomology agree that the best way to eliminate bed bugs is by encasing the entire mattress and box spring with a fabric encasement so that the bed bugs can not enter or escape. By encasing the mattress or box spring with fabric and closing the zipper mechanism, bed bugs are restricted from reaching the human on the mattress and/or using the box spring to rest and lay their eggs.
Many different types of mattress encasements are available, such as the encasement 1, which is shown in FIG. 1. The encasement 1 includes an opening 2 that is closable by a zipper. Mattress encasements such as these are not ideal because the zipper closure may be unzipped if the mattress encasement moves around, if the zipper is accidentally moved by a child or while changing the sheets. As such, end 3 of the zipper is often an access point for bed bugs. An improved mattress encasement is therefore desirable.